CommuniCon
CommuniCon = Conference sessions = Toastmasters Keeps Communication Alive Madeleine Walker|right|thumb|250px Multi Sensory Communication by Madeleine Walker Madeleine Walker first became interested in multi-sensory perception after reading an article about electricity in the brain in her local newspaper while at school. The source for the story, was a certain Mr Nel, who was a local farmer, scientist and Walker's biology teacher. Walker took the delegates through some brain gym exercises to help their concentration, to promote calmness and to help the delegates listen well. We shared some laughs as Walker asked the delegates to "hoot like an owl." Walker demonstrated Kinesiology and how one person's emotions can influence anothers -- without any talking. She asked for two volunteers. Barry Nelson and Ian Bratt both volunteered. Then she asked Barry to extend his arm straight in front of her. She asked him to think of positive thoughts and keep his arm as stiff as possible. Then she tried to pull the arm down. She couldn't. Then she asked Barry to think of a stressful thought. This time, when she tried to pull Barry's arm down, she found she could move his arm without too much effort. Then she asked Ian Bratt, who was standing to one side, to extend his arm. Again, she asked Barry to think of positive and stressful thoughts, and depending on what thoughts Barry was thinking, she found it easier or more difficult to move Ian's arm. This proves that brains affect each other without any words being spoken. She says laughter is the quickest route between two brains. Limbic system make a noise like an owl|left|thumb|350px Researchers in hospitals found that when friendly visitors came, the patients' blood pressure was reduced. Not only that, but the fatty acids in the blood were also reduced. When the visitors left, the blood pressure and blood composition was affected again. The brain centre responsible for this is the Limbic system. Women have a larger limbic system than men. It's the limbic brain that is responsible for emotions -- and emotions come before any rational thinking. When people are in a room together, it doesn't take long before their hormones, heart rates and brain waves change to be in sync with each other. This is called the "Open Loop Limbic System" because the limbic system takes input from outside of itself. This means that emotions are contagious -- one person to another. The Role of Technology It's interesting to note that technology is discovering how important physical presence is when communicating, so new technological developments allow people to communicate without being physically present with each other -- cellphones, e-mail, SMS and the like. "We are discovering how healthy it is to communicate in person," she says. "Thank you to Toastmasters. Keep doing what you're doing -- you are keeping communication alive." Walker ended by thanking the Toastmasters organization: "You are keeping communication alive," she said. Sessions The contests PS: There are tips under Speaking for how to win competitions. Humorous = When / where, etc = The Official site is at http://www. = Toastmasters Shop = Place Communicon advance orders here for Toastmasters goodies. Click on the Communicon advance orders link. = Electronic networking board = *Communicon hook-up with individuals who are going = Notices -- Lost and found, etc = = Useful contact numbers = = How to use this site = # Find something out of date or incomplete # Click "edit" (on the top or the right hand side of your screen) # Update or complete the article # Click "save page" Done! If you make a mistake, don't sweat. Click on "History" (on top of the page) and then "roll back". That rolls the page back to the previous version. Simple, hey? To practice on a non-live page that nobody minds if it gets messed up, click here . Category:conferences Category:District 74